New Organization XIII
by Devin England
Summary: 1 year after the current Kingdom Hearts saga. A new leader arises for Organization XIII, Kirux, Riku's Nobody. Enjoy the characters, as they are amusing. The story is slow at first, but speeds up quickly. Please Rate Review, and enjoy, I will work steady.
1. The Orgnization Awakens

There was once a story of a boy, with a strange key, Hey was an incredulous boy, but he had a dark future, He was destined to see one of his own friends kill him, cold bloodedly. No, this is not the story of Sora, the keeper of the Keyblade, This is the story of one who never existed. His name is Kirux, the Nobody who never existed. His story starts a year after Xemnas was slain. He begins at the Castle that Never Was, where most of our story will take place, this is all fanmade.

Kirux walked up to the large castle. He felt abandoned, alone, and kind of cold. He knew no one else but his closest friend, Hatred, and it wasnt even there to talk to him. He stepped in the castle to find nothing but ruins, wherever he walked, there were broken Pillars, shorted circuits, and cracks and holes. Kirux shuddered as he wandered past a room full of light, that was at the center of the castle. There was a room further on, with a locked door. The insignia on the door, it looked like an upside down heart with spikes on top. Kirux presed his hand onto it. When he walked in, there was gear fit to serve an ultimate army inside of it. There were black numbered robes, and weapons all around. Kirux chose the next available robe.

"XV huh, well, I guess that makes me The New Leader, since thats the label. Hmm, I choose this weapon..." Kirux muttered to himself.

Kirux wandered towards the basement, hearing sounds, like chains on a wall. When he got down there, there was a tall man with white hair and a white armband on his left arm. He had a scar on his left cheek. As soon as he saw Kirux, he started demanding his reasons for being there.

"Who ARE You! Why are you in this castle, and what are you doing wearing our robes? Why dont you unchain me and fight me directly!" The man yelled.

"I am Kirux... and I am the new leader of this castle... Who are you" Kirux said while unchaining the man.

"I'm Xarlc, prepare the die, you will never be the leader Xemnas was!" Xarlc said while pulling out a blade made of solid light.

"Whoa, man, I am not here to hurt you. I came because I was told this is where I belong..." Kirux tried to explain.

As soon as Xarlc went to charge Kirux, A wall of flame stopped him. A small teenager with Blue hair stepped in.

"Stop the fighting, who's in charge." He said

"I AM!" Kirux and Xarlc said simultaneously.

"I was here first!" Xarlc shouted.

"I'm wearing the leader's robe!" Kirux responded.

"Well, you don't deserve it!" Xarlc snapped.

"Will BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" I don't care which one of you is in charge, I just want to know if I am in!" The blue haired man said.

"Fine, What's your name, and robe status" Kirux said.

"Xemez, Master of the Blue Flames" Xemez replied, " Also, for some reason, I am XVII. 17."

"Good, then the first three are together, what are we going to do?" Xarlc asked.

"I have an idea, but I need a person with a layout of the castle." Kirux said, "Is there a heart to this world?"

"Yes, but it is very dark, and trashed right now." Xarlc said.

"Take me to it. I will prove that I can be the leader." Kirux commanded.

The trio traveled to the center of the castle where the slight glow was, Xarlc reported that it was the heart of the world, and not just the castle. The room was darker than when Kirux first passed it. The wires throughout werre broken and snapped, and there were several cracks in the ceiling and floor. There was a dull glow in the center of the room where a large grey object floated.

"Kirux, put your hands on it. If you aren't the new leader, it will kill you instantly, If you are, then the castle will be restored with your strength." Xarlc said.

Kirux walked up, then placed his hands on the object. It began to glow brighter and brighter, until the room was almost blinding, then the castle was repaired in a flash of light, but not the rest of the world. Kirux fainted.

"Waaaak... Uuuuuuhhhpp... ooooo diiii iiiiii Kiiiruhhhksssss" A faint voice said in a large white room full of thrones.

Kirux opened his eyes, next to him sat Xarlc, on his right, sat Xemez. They were both smiling, He had done it, the castle was restored. Kirux looked around at the new lighting, and all of the repaired features, He was in the room Where Nothing Gathers, and everything was white. Kirux looked back down at his new teamates.

"What shall we call ourselves?" Kirux asked.

"Well, since the old Organization was Organization XIII, then we are the continuance, the New Organization XIII. How do you like that?" Xarlc asked.

"Good, from this day forward, we shall be the Fluffy Kitty Lovers!" Kirux announced.

Xarlc and Xemez facepalmed...

"I mean, New Organization XIII!" Kirux corrected.

""No, just... just stop. You already messed up once... Just stop... Please" Xarlc said.

"So... We are a group now, I belong somewhere?" Xemez asked.

"SHUT UP MEZEX!, Or whatever the hell your name is." Xarlc shouted.

"Heheeheeheeheh, Mezex, you know what, that is what we will call you! MEZEX! HAHAHAHAHA" Kirux snorted.

"FUCK YOU GUYS!" Xemez screamed.

And so... that ends Chapter 1, where our first three members unite to become THE FLUFFY KITTEN LOVERS! Well, It has a nice ring, but no. We will Continue New Orginization XIII In the next chapter, In which a world is destroyed, two backgrounds are shown, and two more members come in.


	2. The First New Members

Well, it seems that I'm working on my story yet again. This Chapter, as I said, we get two more members, and we get to see two of the most awesome characters background information. Also, the first official mission of Fluff- I mean New Organization XIII begins. Once again, in a castle, and with some tension of what they should do next.

Kirux, Xarlc, and Xemez sat Where Nothing Gathers, They were bored, and didnt know what to discuss. There were things to be done, but they didnt know who would do them.

"I'm going to go explore, I will yell if i find anything, please, come get me if I yell." Xemez said, then he left.

"Well, what's your story?" Xarlc said.

"I'm not sure you need to know. If you really insist though, I am the Nobody of a once famous boy who insists that I am noting. Damn that Riku, I swear, I will kill him someday..."

"Before we get to personal and explaining all of our details and stuff, why don't you explain to me what we do here..." Xarlc yawned.

"I guess we do whatever we want to. There is nothing else we culd really do. Maybe we can destroy worlds that are useless to us, or maybe we can get powerful servants..." Kirux thought aloud.

"I like it, now, maybe, just maybe we can learn about what the original Organization intended..."Xarlc murmured.

"How do you know so much about the original Organization?" Kirux snapped.

"Well, you see..." Xarlc started

"HEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP!" Xemez screamed.

"Let's go... I think he got stuck in a door or something." Kirux grumbled.

The two left to go find Mezex, or Xemez, or whatever you want to call him, and headed towards Vexen's lab. When they arrived, a wierd sight stood before them. She was a twitchy girl with purple hair and a labcoat over her already acquired Organization suit. In her left hand she held a Bowstaff that had been freshly fired. The smoke trails leading off of the drawstring gave that away. Xemez was pinned against a wall with five arrows positioned on each limb and one near the NetherRegions. He stood cowering and she laughed while Xarlc and Kirux ran in.

"I swear guys, I came in to find out who she was, and she shot me to the wall!" Xemez tried to explain.

The short girl with a Tourettic problem walked over.

"He tried to mess with my new lab equipment, screaming about some 'New Organization', and how this is ours, why are you touching it. So I shot him to the wall to leave it alone." She said with no guilt.

"So... Who are you, or I will call you creepy." Xarlc blurted.

"I am Xingto. I am a scientist, and I have claimed this lab. I will join this so called Group of yours as long as you promise to leave me alone, and let me research. I will contrubute something of value to you, I promise, but it might be at the expense of his Nadz!" She said, pointing at the shivering Xemez.

"Ooooookay then, Xemez, you have a new friend, Xingto, you can have the lab. We'll be leaving now!" Kirux said nervously, running and shutting the door behind him so Xemez couldnt get out. As soon as it shut, A loud thud was heard and five more arrows hit the door. Xarlc, who had made it out just barely with Kirux laughed and commented at the Blue Fire boy's luck.

"Ehh, maybe he will be useful someday... Probably not though..." Xarlc said. "I'm gonna go sleep in my new chair now. Call me when you need me!"

"Ok, I will go to the top of this castle and Think about something, don't know what, but I will be thinking." Kirux said. He then walked away.

From Xingto's lab, loud screams could be heard that kept Xarlc awake. He ran to the lab, opened the door, and quickly shut it. There were no words for the madness she was doing to him. He left to go talk to Kirux. As he got to the top of the tower, He saw Kirux standing, near the ledge and just watching. It was kind of peaceful, Until Xarlc ran and jumped on Kirux's shoulders.

"Wasup my new leader?" Xarlc asked, looking down at Kirux, while sitting on his shoulders.

"Get off, or I throw you from this ledge..." Kirux stated.

Xarlc jumped down while Kirux turned around and looked at him. They stared each other down for a few moments before Xarlc just looked away and bursted out laughing.

"We never finished our conversation from earlier, about how you know so much..." Kirux stated.

"Ahh, yes, that thing, well you see, I was the Organizations playtoy, since I control light without a Keyblade, or a heart of good, then I immediately became of Saix and Vexen's interest. They culd figure nothing out, so they left me dowwnstairs in the dungeon to fight darkness while they watched on camera. Finally, one day they told me that I was to be locked up so that I wouldn't get found. They said that I would be unlocked soon, and then I never saw them again. The next person I saw was you, so I assumed you were the one who killed them. When I figured out you were wrong, and what actually happened, well, you can see how the only family I knew being killed can make me feel. Now, I am going to use my head like a pogo stick and bounce around upside-down while you tell me your story." Xarlc said, immediately beginning said action.

Kirux facepalmed, shook his head, and began his story.

"I was brought into existence when Riku sent his heart into darkness with Ansem's power. I woke up in the middle of a void where nothing else or no one else was at. There was a beach, so I sat in front of it and watched and waited for something to do. Eventually, a bottle washed ashore, but it's message was half faded. So I got nothing out f it. Thats when I figured out I was nothing, while sitting crying over the fact that nobody could get me, I realized that I was a Nobody. That was when the information of this castle sprung into my head, and I began to wander slowly here. I started off fighting with a wooden stick, progressing to four sticks, and the dark portals I control, eventually to seven swords that were found from all of the lands I travelled. I use a unique fighting style, and only I can master it. I then came to the World That Never Was, where I met Riku wandering here, looking bored, I challenged him, but niether of us could get an advantage because we were evenly matched. He told me I was useless, and to go find somewhere to belong. That was when I came here. The life of a Nobody is supposedly short. But I plan to make mine go further than any Nobody has ever come before, To kill Riku is my goal, and then, use my ability to collect hearts without a Keyblade to re-awaken Kingdom Hearts, and reunite us Nobodies with a heart..." Kirux explained.

"That's... a great story Kirux, Now, I'm gonna vomit..." Xarlc said, still woozy from his head abuse.

**_In other parts..._**

The front door opened. A short Nobody came in and walked to the weapon room where the rest went to and continued from. He came out suited up and went to the Grey Room and lounged on the couch in it. He didn't introduce himself, nor did he care. He was too tired. He soon fell asleep on the couch. This new Nobody brings our total up to five, and brings our Numerical system to XX (20).

**AUTHOR'S POST CHAPTER NOTE:**

Okay, please get used to these, I am adding a post, or pre-note to each chapter from now on. Each one is just an explanation. So, the reason this took so long to finish is I had no inspiration. Nothing to work with or meld. But, My friends who always help me, gave me a torture idea for mezex. This whole story is based off of my Facebook RPG that me and my friends play, but after the second chapter, we are only about forty posts into it's now gaining 620 posts right now. I have a bad habit of not finishing a chapter before I post and then leaving it forever. When I find my inbox empty, I become less inspired. When my fans or readers cant say something to me,I feel that my story isn't good enough. Sorry for that. From this point on, that will stop. This chapter was originally named the First Assignment, but I felt that a few explanations and a humorous scene was better. Well, Fluffy Kitten Lovers OUT! Next chapter will be the first assingment... Expect Agrabah, and destruction!


End file.
